


Pancakes amd cuddles

by kittypithers



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Human Castiel, Kissing, M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Pancakes, Romantic Dean, Singing, Sugar, romantic cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypithers/pseuds/kittypithers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is making something to make Dean love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes amd cuddles

Cas checked the book again, carefully measuring and mixing all the ingredients on the pages. If Dean was going to love him this had to work, he had to do it perfect. He looked at the substance infront of him it definitely looked right, it was a thick cream coloured liquid. He checked the book again for the cooking instructions, he couldn't wait to present Dean with his pancakes. Being human was so bad after all when he got to cook amazing tasting food for his boyfriend. He heated the oil in the pan before pouring some of the batter in.

He pulled out his Ipod that Sam had brought his for Christmas, his headphone hanging limply as he shuffled through the songs. He had downloaded a new single online last night, he knew his boyfriend definitely not approve of his taste so he chucked the headphones in and pressed play. He started dancing swaying his hips to the rhythm of the music and then started singing the words. 

"I'm hurting baby, I'm broken down, I need your lovin, I need it now, when I'm without you, I'm something weak, you got me begging, begging I'm on my knees." he flipped the pancakes in the pan happily before closing his eyes and singing into the spatula. "I don't wanna be needing your love, just wanna be deep in your love." his hips swayed from side to side as he started turning around the kitchen eyes still closed. "And its killing me when your away, ohh baby, 'cause a bullet don't care where you are, just wanna be there where you are, and I gotta get one little taste." 

He opened his eyes catching sight of Dean leaning against the doorframe a gleefully mischievous glint sparkling in his forest green eyes. One look at his boyfriends shit eating grin was enough for him to blush turning back to the pancakes wishing the ground would swallow him whole. He tried to concentrate on the chorus but couldn't when Deans skillful fingers snaked around his hips plucking the iPod from his pocket. He pulled Castiels headphones out pausing the song before putting it to play on loud speaker. He picked up the whisk and grinned at Cas giving the man a flirty wink.

"You show me good lovin', make it all right, need a little sweetness in my life." Cas laughed at him and Dean stopped singing. He kissed Cas on the cheek before taking back his microphone/whisk. "My broken prices, you pick them up, don't leave me hanging, hanging come give me some, when I'm without ya, so insecure, you are the one thing, one thing I'm living for." 

"I don't wanna be needing your love, just wanna be deep in your love, and its killing me when your away, ohh baby, 'cause a bullet don't care where you are, just wanna be there where you are, and I gotta get one little taste." Cas sang biting his lip a little. They both smirked bursting into the chorus dancing side by side as cas continued to make his pancakes. Cas admired the way Dean moved his hips as he sang into the whisk. He stopped singing at him and Cas looked at him before holding up his spatula/microphone and winking. "Yeah, I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet, don't let nobody touch it, unless that somebody's me." Cas pointed at Dean singing passionately while Dean danced in a way which definitely didn't turn Cas on. "I gotta be a man, ain't no other way, 'cause boy you're hotter than, Southern California bae." Cas winked again and Dean laughed. "I don't wanna play no games, don't wanna be afraid, don't give me all that shy shit, no make up on, that's my." a cough interrupted Cas singing and his eyes widened looking at the door,"sugar" he whispered turning violently red.

Dean broke down laughing and Sam chuckled. "Oh please don't stop the concert on account of me. I'm just here for a cup of the black stuff." 

Cas scowled at Dean who had shrank to the floor clutching his stomach, tears streamed down his face as he gasped through his laughs. Sam left the room with his freshly filled coffee cup in hand. Cas could still hear him chuckling to himself down the hall. "Oh my God Cas, I love you so much angel."

"I'm not an angel anymore Dean." Cas muttered as he held his hand out to help his boyfriend to his feet. "Did you just tell me you loved me." Cas squeaked letting go of Dean's hand causing the man to fall back on his bum.

"yeah I did." Dean said standing and rubbing his butt. He chucked when Cas did his head tilt with the stupidly adorable squinty eyes at him. 

"Did you mean to say it?"

"Of course I did angel." 

"Oh." Dean grabbed the stunned ex angels hips pulling him flush with his body. "I love you too Dean." Cas leaned up to kiss Dean and Dean responded as enthusiastically as he always does. He tried to pull cas even closer with one arm wrapped tightly around his back while Dean's other arm snaked off to the side to take the pancakes off the heat so they wouldn't burn. 

"Cas?" Cas hummed in response and Dean placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "You'll always be an angel to me." Cas's eyes fluttered closed and he smiled softly.

"Thank you Dean."


End file.
